creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Polybius/@comment-35709463-20180528005424
The game was nothing like Poly Play or Tempest. The game was very real and they even made a sequel in 1988. The "Men in Black" would come once a week and hook up this diad looking thing into a slot on the motherboard on the back right side of the cabinet. These men in black would visit businesses and offer them payment to allow their arcade cabinet reside in their facility and to recruit participants in a "Special Testing Event". The more they recruited the more money they would receive. In order for these participants to partake they had to be 17 years or older and they had to sign a contract stating they could not speak of the game or the events that happen during the testing. While the testing event is being held, there are 2 ambulances and a white box truck parked in front of the building. Outside the entrance of the building is guarded by one or two "Men in Black", inside the event they have one "Man in Black" observing, a man in a white lab coat taking notes and 2 E.M.T.s. When the final testing event is over the "Men in Black" cover the cabinet in a black cloak and wheel it into the white box truck. During the testing events the business is closed to the public but during normal business hours the cabinet is kept covered and unplugged, but some places would just disable "Test Mode" and leave the game plugged in. The reason why they would have to unplug the machine or disable "Test Mode" is because the cabinet had a small hole on the left side of the joystick panel that would spray an endorphin mist, on the Polybius 2 cabinets the hole was located on the top of the cabinet, this was another reason why they had to keep it dark in the facilty during testing. If you wanted to participate in the testing but you were under the age of 17 you had to test at the nearest U.S. Air Force Base in a single testing with a parent or legal guardian's signature. I have been tested twice on Polybius Part one once at Scott Air Force Base where they put me in a white room with a couch, a coffee table, and a television. They hooked up all the monitoring wires to my head, arms and chest. They went to give me an injection on the right side of my neck and I started freaking out. They told my father that it was fine and that they could gas the room. As I starterd playing the game the lights in the room began to slowly dim until it was dark. I must of blacked out because the next thing I remember the lights were coming back on and two guys in white lab coats were unhooking all of the monitoring wires from me. When we walked out of the room and in the room they were observing me, my dad asked when he would be receiving his check and they told him that he should receive it within a couple of weeks The second time was done at the home of a retired Air Force Combat Control Seargeant (Sgt. Samuel Eugene Briley) My mother was dating this man at the time. He asked if I had ever played the game Polybius, I told him yes and he yhen asked where and how so I explained it to him. He got on the phone quickly when I told him and then he asked if I would like to retest I said sure but this time I had to sign a contract of confidentiality and receive the injection in the right side of my neck. The game started and then I blacked out. I awoke 3 hours later and the game was frozen on the psychodellic level. Sgt. Samuel Eugene Briley got on the phone and told whoever was on the other end that the game had froze and then told him my score and the amount of time it took. I participated in testing event that was open to the public for Polybius Part 2 at the Lincoln Theater in Belleville, Illinois. White Cottage Yogurt Shop (Belleville, Illinois) had Polybius Part One testing events, Lincoln Theater had both Polybius part 1 and 2 testing events, Aladdin's Castle (St. Clair Square Mall Arcade) Fairview Heights, Illinois had Polybius Part one testing events and Camelot Bowl Collinsville, Illinois had both Polybius 1 and 2 testing events.